


Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Feather

by Jinxtheshifter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	1. ~Prologue~

~Prologue~

Children with their parents were rushing to get them boarded on the train, leaving for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was excited to go to school whether it was for the first time or for those who had already been. Though there was one face who wasn’t thrilled with the idea of going to school with other children, at least by herself. This was Zatara Phoenix, a young girl with dark espresso skin, vanilla blonde hair, and bright icy blue eyes. Her appearance greatly contrasted her twin brothers, who had pale skin with black hair and deep forest green eyes.

They were orphaned at birth after their father's death and their mother abandoning them at Wool's Orphanage. They spent the next seven years together until Calix was adopted by a pure-blood wizarding family, the House of Black. It had been four years since then and both had received their acceptance letter, he was ecstatic but Zatara wasn’t. Instead she pondered on how she would get the supplies, as she had no money or family to help her equip them.

That was until she received a second letter from Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, who offered her supplies and even a potential home in Hogwarts if she didn’t want to return to the orphanage. Zatara would make sure to thank the Professor for her kindness, and maybe she would see her dear brother again. She boarded the train and went to find a compartment she could stay in, hopefully there were some empty one left.

While looking for a compartment, two children passed Zatara, a redheaded girl followed by a black haired boy. Zatara figured that there were no empty ones left and went into the closest one, but was occupied by two other boys. Poking her head in Zatara asked if she could stay with them, as the other rooms were full. The two boys said that she could come in, and thus they introduced themselves. The smaller of the two was a dirty blonde with light blue eyes accompanied by some big front teeth on the top of his mouth, his name was Peter Pettigrew. The other had light brown hair with a pair of green eyes, this was Remus Lupin.

Sooner than later the train arrived at Hogwarts, and the students were greeted by a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid. Zatara was amazed to see a half human, but really she was impressed by anything magical as she grew up in the muggle world despite being a pure-blood. Together with Remus and Peter, Zatara boarded a boat along with another girl, they approached the castle. Zatara was extremely nervous, what would she do when inside, would she mess up, what was the gift Professor Mcgonagall had for her.

Once inside Zatara and her two friends met another trio, only it was just boys. One of the boys walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before pulling away to hold her shoulders. He had a huge grin on his face, and once looking into his deep green eyes, Zatara recognized him as Calix.

“Calix! Look at you, your bones aren’t sticken’ out anymore!” Zatara spoke in a light and cheery tone. The last time they had been together, both her malnourished and looked terrible, but now Calix was as healthy as an ox. It made her happy he was healthy in his new home, but at the same time it saddened her because they weren’t together anymore. Though being here at Hogwarts could give them another chance to be siblings, this hope was soon shattered as Calix brought over another black haired boy, his step-brother.

“This is Sirius and over there is James! Hey Potter, come over and meet my twin!” Calix shouted over the horde of children, before being silenced by Mcgonagall who was to take them all in for the sorting ceremony. The professor looked over at the girl and smiled seeing her smiling at her brother's antics. They all walked in and Zatara saw how many were here, but she saw only four tables meaning only four houses, one in four chances that she’d be with her friends, brother, or by herself entirely. People soon began going up and having the sorting hat placed on their heads. Not long after starting, Calix was called up.

“Calix Black.” Mcgonagall called out, looking down at the large crowd of children. Watching as the dark hair boy walked over and sat on the stool, waiting for the teacher to place the hat on his head. The hat just sat there for a fat minute, before it spoke. Crying out what house Zatara’s dear brother would be in for the next couple of years.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted out for everyone to hear. Next to her Zatara saw that her brother's friends were upset by this fact, but Calix seemed fine with the outcome. They probably just want to be in the same house with him, but not Slytherin perhaps. Mcgonagall then called out the next student to be sorted.

“Sirius Black.” Said boy quickly walked up, but it looked like he was swaggering up there instead of walking. The hat wasn’t even on his head for a second before shouting out his house.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Stated the old hat, after a moment. Later on Mcgonagall called for a girl named Lily Evans, Zatara watching as the redhead from earlier went up and had the hat placed on her head. The hat called out Gryffindor once again, leaving Zatara to zone out until another name she recognized was called.

“Remus Lupin.” Zatara looked at the boy and held up two thumbs up for him, encouraging him that he’d do great. The hat sat on Remus’s head for a while, before crying out Gryffindor again, when the boy was walking back Zatara gave him another thumbs up to which he chuckled at. It took a while before another name Zatara knew was called to go up again. 

“Peter Pettigrew.” Zatara patted Peter on his shoulder, giving the shy boy a smile telling him to go up. The shy and insecure boy was up on the stool for a long time, the hat clearly struggled to find where the boy belonged. That was until it called out for Gryffindor, surprising everyone because Peter didn’t look all that brave. Mcgonagall looked down at her paper again and smiled at the next name.

“Zatara Phoenix.” She called with a smile, the girl timidly walked up and sat on the stool. She was hyping herself up in her head, as the hat was placed on it, she hoped to do well and get a good house that she belonged in. She could hear the hat’s rough voice in her head, surprising her having never heard another voice aside from her own in her head.

“Well, aren’t you interesting?” The hat began speaking softly to the child to calm her. “Mcgonagall favors you for some reason, but I can see why, you show great promise. Perhaps you belong in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. You would prosper in both or well in any of them, but you are quite brave and loyal first of all.” The hat said coming to a decision, now he understood why Mcgonagall thought highly of Zatara, she would become one of the greatest witches of this generation or even in all of history.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Shouted the hat, causing Zatara to widen her eyes in shock, her new friends in Gryffindor cheered, but she just looked at Calix for reassurance. He smiled sadly at his sister knowing this would put a strain on their bond somewhat, but they’d meet when not in class and spend time together. Zatara sat with Lupin, Sirius, and Peter waiting for James to be sorted to complete their group of five. Luckily James was sorted into Gryffindor like he wanted, but now another boy was up.

“Severus Snape.” Mcgonagall called, Zatara looked over to see a greasy haired, hook nosed boy walk up and have the hat placed on his head. It didn’t take long for the hat to call out his house.

“SLYTHERIN!” Said house cheered for their new addition, Severus walked over and sat next to Calix who quickly began conversing with the other boy. He even pointed out his beloved sister to Severus, and added a warning to not date her in the future, causing the boy to laugh at the idea. Though when he looked at her, Severus didn’t think that dating her would be a bad thing, for she was quite beautiful even now, but not as lovely as Lily.

Soon after the sorting ceremony, everyone was escorted to their rooms, separated by house, but Zatara gave her brother a hug before they went their separate ways. Zatara had a room with Lily Evans and another girl, Alice Fortescue. On one bed sat a cage with a note next to it, inside the cage was a beautiful barn owl. The note said it was a gift for Zatara, who decided to name her Jyotsna, meaning radiant like flames in Sanskrit. Now with friends and a bright future ahead of her, Zatara was finally truly happy and excited for the future.

~End of Prologue~


	2. ~Chapter One~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at spelling so, take that with a grain of salt

~Chapter One~

Zatara woke up the next morning to Lily and Alice telling her to get ready to head to the great hall for breakfast. Grudgingly Zatara got out of her warm cosy bed, feeding Jyotsna before dressing and heading down through the moving stairs, trying to figure out which way was to the great hall. Finally finding their way through the stairs, the three girls arrived in the great hall to see their fellow Gryffindor’s sitting at the house table. Zatara looked around and saw Calix sitting with the other Slytherins from his house, the two waved at one another once noticing the other.

They had been given their class schedules, and Zatara was particularly excited by potins and astronomy, though transfiguration also interested her. Zatara’s schedule went as follows: History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Flying lessons and finally Astronomy. Quickly sitting and eating with her friends, Zatara went off to learn about the history of magic. Being raised by Muggles, Zatara knew almost nothing about the wizarding world, but with the books Professor Mcgonagall gave her, she was able to learn a bit about it.

Entering the class, Zatara saw that she shared it with Slytherin house, making her even more excited. Zatara took notice that hardly any Gryffindors were in the room yet, so she decided to take a seat near the front, taking out a book on magical creatures by Newt Scamander. The Gryffindor read her book until the doors to the classroom were opened and entered four rowdy boys that Zatara would soon know very well. However Zatara paid them no attention, too focused on her book to notice, only looking up when Calix sat down next to her.

“Calix, how was the Slytherin dormitory?” Zatara asked her twin, tearing her icy gaze off her book, placing her bookmark on the page she was last reading before shutting it and putting it away. She gave Calix her full attention, not wanting to miss a single word he said, never knowing when they’d get to sit and talk without interruption. Calix shrugged his shoulders and gave his sister a lopsided smile.

“It was nice, even if it’s in the dungeons. How’s the Gryffindor one, you brave griffin!” Calix jokes, lightly punching Zatara’s arm making the blond girl laugh. Zatara looked at her hands before gazing at her brother with a wide grin. Calix could practically see sparkles coming off of Zatara when she grinned at him.

“I love them! I found a beautiful barn owl on my bed, I named her Jyotsna.” Zatara then got a bit quiet and whispered to her brother, “She’s a gift from Professor Mcgonagall.” Calix’s eyes widened, wondering why the Professor would give a first year student she didn’t even know a gift. Noticing Calix’s confusion, Zatara shrugged her shoulders and said that they’d talk more about it later. Quickly agreeing with his twin, the two got ready as the Professor entered the classroom, and class began. Zatara soaked up as much information she could during the lecture, which continued on despite everyone besides Zatara and Lily falling asleep.

As quickly as class had started, it ended meaning it was time to head to the next one, which for Zatara was Charms. Zatara was excited for the class as she’d never used a wand before and had only got one in the mail. Though it was addressed to her, there was no clue to who sent it, Zatara knew it wasn’t from Mcgonagall as she signed her letters and packages. The wand was made from Aspen wand wood, with a rare core being that of a Phoenix feather. While Zatara wondered who sent it, the moment she touched it, any doubt of leaving it there in the box it came in was shattered. She was confident that the wand would prove itself quite useful, Zatara really hoped it would, if she didn’t want to be embarrassed that is.

Zatara entered the classroom and sat near the teacher as she did in the previous class, though she took note that they were having class with the Hufflepuff’s this time. It wasn’t until the class was almost full, did someone choose to take a seat next to the weird looking Gryffindor girl. Zatara looked next to her to find none other than Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor who took pity on his housemate, noticing no one else wanted to sit with her. The other first years were put off by her strange appearance, even pure-bloods who’d seen magical creatures before.

“Thanks Remus.” Zatara said to the brown haired boy, gazing down at her hands with a gloomy look on her face. She was aware that many would think her strange for how she appeared, Muggles often reminded her of this fact back home. Zatara thought Hogwarts would be different, that the students would be more accepting. Deciding to push their opinions and stares to the back of her mind, Zatara prepared herself for the lesson. 

When the lesson finished, Zatara left for Transfiguration taught by Professor Mcgonagall. Zatara didn’t want to mess up in this class and let Mcgonagall down. Seeing the Ravenclaws already in the room, taking up most of the seats on one side of the room, Zatara sat at the front on the other side of the class. Class started and went on for a bit, before the doors opened to enter the four rowdy Gryffindors, late for class on their first day. Mcgonagall wasn’t thrilled by this and decided to separate the boys to keep them from causing further interruptions, making Sirius Black sit in the front next to Zatara. This wasn’t to punish him really, though it seemed that way to the boy and his classmates, but for Mcgonagall to keep an eye on the most rebellious of the four. When they were told to change a bird into a water goblet, Zatara was called to go first.

The blonde girl roughly gulped, feeling the stare of her classmates even more so now. Raising her wand Zatara counted in her head from one to three, quietly murmuring “Fera Verto.”, the young girl watched as the bird began to turn into a goblet. However something went wrong and the cup had wings on the sides, making the whole class snicker at Zatara’s failure. Mcgonagall meanwhile just smiled at the darker skinned girl, knowing that she had spoken correctly, but didn’t have enough confidence for the spell to work completely. The older woman knew that Zatara would make a wonderful witch, she just needed time and to find her courage in order to see that future fulfilled. Mcgonagall then moved onto another student, a Ravenclaw one this time, asking them to go next. Zatara blushed heavily, knowing that the other student would show her up and do the spell correctly.

“Fera Verto!” The Ravenclaw student said with confidence, but the bird didn’t turn into a goblet, in fact nothing happened at all. The student stared at the bird in confusion, wondering why the spell did nothing to it. A moment later however, the bird began to change, but the beak and tail feathers were still there. Everyone in class burst out laughing except for Zatara and the Professor, making the Ravenclaw feel hot with shame. “Oh shut up!” The girl said to her classmates, before glaring at Zatara, who hadn’t even done anything to the other girl. Class then continued on as scheduled with many students failing and correctly casting the spell. Throughout class and when Mcgonagall wasn’t looking, the Ravenclaw girl along with many other students, threw quills and paper balls at Zatara. They called her a teacher's pet for always sitting in the front and for having Mcgonagall favor for some reason, many say that she was ‘brown-nosing’ the teachers.

Once it was over, Zatara quickly left for the great hall, grabbing some food and running off to the Gryffindor common room to escape everyone’s stares. Entering the common room, Zatara sat on the sofa to catch her breath. She ate in silence while occasionally looking at the clock to not miss her next class, Potions. Zatara didn’t even notice when another Gryffindor entered the common room and sat down beside her, holding out a cup of water. Looking to the left, Zatara saw the pudgy face of Peter Pettigrew.

“I saw you leave without any water, thought you might get thirsty! Heh.” Peter was shy and sweet, though he mostly followed James and Sirius’ example. Zatara smiled at the nice boy, taking the goblet from him to sip on, noticing he’d brought his own food and drink to eat with her. They ate in silence, a comfortable one that allowed Zatara to reflect on the first half of the day. Taking a look at the clock, Zatara stood from her spot on the sofa, offering a hand to help Peter up.

“Thank you for eating with me.” Zatara didn’t want to assume they were friends, despite riding on the train with him and Remus. Peter on the other hand grinned at the blonde girl, walking out of the common room with her. They had Potions together next, and he wanted to ask her to sit with him and his friends, having noticed she didn’t really have any aside from her brother.

“So, if you want, you can sit with us in Potions. Or in any class really!” Peter quickly added, wanting to befriend the most interesting girl he’d met so far. “Oh and in Transfiguration, Sirius wasn’t upset to be next to you, but to be separated from us. Oh, and congratulations on almost getting the spell right in Mcgonagall's class, I knew you would.” Zatara looked at Peter with a raised blonde eyebrow, her blonde lashes narrowed as she squinted her blue eyes at him.

“How did you know? Besides, I didn’t even do it right.” Zatara said in a gloomy voice, recalling her failed attempt at Fera Verto. Peter ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, twiddling his thumbs, while nervously chuckling to himself. Zatara stopped and crossed her arms, questioning the shy boy on how he just knew she’d get the spell right.

“In Charms you were next to Remus, so I kinda paid attention to you.” Peter blushed furiously, embarrassed to be out right telling a girl he was staring at her. “I saw you perform the spells with ease in there, so I figured you were good at magic.” The chubby boy rubbed the back of his neck shyly, as the two approached the Potions classroom. Before entering the classroom, Zatara looked at Peter with a smile on her beautiful face.

“I’d love to sit with you and your friends.” Zatara said Peter, making his face break out into a wide grin. The two then walked into the Potions classroom, making their way over to Remus who was the first Marauder to make it to class. The brown haired boy smiled over at Zatara and Peter, waving them over to sit with him. Peter sat on his right and Zatara on his left, soon entered the other two Marauder boys. James and Sirius coming over to the trio, Sirius quickly taking the seat next to the only girl in their group.

Not long after, Professor Slughorn entered the room and began the lesson. Slughorn said that they’d be put into partners for the lesson today, deciding to start them off with Alihotsy Draught, which caused a person hysterical laughter if the fumes are inhaled. The class groaned after hearing that the Professor would be putting them in pairs, and not getting to decide their own partners. When Zatara was called, she listened to who her partner was, hearing the name of a Slytherin boy her brother often talked with.

“Zatara Phoenix and Severus Snape.” Slughorn called out, causing the Marauders to snicker and nudge their new friend along. James saying he pitied the blonde girl, and how she was stuck with ‘Snivellus’. Zatara rolled her eyes and found the hooked nosed boy, sitting down beside him while holding out a hand to shake.

“Hello Severus, I’m Zatara.” The girl spoke softly to the dark haired boy, noticing his grimace at being partnered with her. Deciding to ignore his action, and how he dismissed her handshake to just get ready to make the potion. The two students quickly got down to business and followed the directions to create the potion, however they noticed that it wasn’t coming out right. So they decided to try completing it a different way than how the book showed them to, before they knew it the potion was done correctly. “Hey James come here.” Zatara called James over, choosing him to be her test subject and see if the potion worked. James came over and Zatara quickly waved the fumes over towards him, making sure to cover her face and not breath any in.

“What’s, Ha! Ahahah!” James began to laugh out hysterically, making Zatara and Severus smile at one another and quietly laugh at Potter’s misfortune. Slughorn noticed that the two had completed the potion, coming over to congratulate the students and making sure to keep an eye out for their progress. Soon enough class was over and James had stopped laughing, even telling Zatara that she did a good job. Once class was done, Zatara readyed for the next one, Defence Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short. Once again she had class with the Slytherin students, letting the girl sit with her brother today, though Sirius tried to get her attention by sitting behind her.

“If we duel together Zatara, I’ll go easy on you, promise.” Sirius said to Zatara, leaning forward to speak over her shoulder, causing Zatara and Calix to roll their eyes. When the Professor asked who would like to go first, Zatara volunteered along with Sirius. The two met one another in the middle of the table getting ready to duel. “I’ll try to let you down easy, no promises though.” Sirius boasted sounding confident that he’d win this duel, Calix who sat on the sidelines, cheered on his sister instead of his adopted brother. This made Sirius glare at the Slytherin boy, having expected his brother to cheer for him. Once ready to duel, Sirius casted a spell, trying to make Zatara fall quickly, only for her to block it using a wordless spell.

“Expelliarmus!” Zatara said with confidence, disarming Sirius and knocking him on his bottom, halfway across the table. Her fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins cheered for her, giving her congratulations for beating Sirius who now stood by James rubbing his bottom from the harsh landing. “Sorry, are you ok?” Zatara asked after getting off the table, feeling bad for sending the black haired boy flying. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, saying it was okay and that she did a good job for using the spell for the first time. Once DADA was over, Zatara left for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, walking there with the Marauders who began thinking of the dark skinned girl as one of their own.

~End of Chapter One~

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I figured out how to get it to stay how it was in docs!
> 
> P.S. I changed Zatara's brothers name from Kai to Calix, so.


End file.
